What Shawn Wants and Needs
by Lelen
Summary: Belle and Shawn has been best friend forever. They’re in college. Living together in an apartment. Belle is a tomboy. One-day Belle's cousin Jan from LA came. Shawn asked Belle to help him get Jan... in the process Belle falls for Shawn..... What Will H


Prologue  
  
Belle and Shawn has been best friend forever. They're in college. Living together in an apartment. Belle is a tomboy. One-day Belle's cousin Jan from LA came. Shawn asked Belle to help him get Jan... in the process Belle falls for Shawn..... What Will Happen????????  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was August 1st , the day that Shawn and Belle two best friends to move in together in an apartment. No it's not what you think. They are just best friends . Belle is somewhat a tomboy. They rented an apartment near campus. coz they didn't want to be in a dorm.  
  
Shawn: Hey!! Belle what do u have in this box (carrying a box in side for Belle)  
  
Belle: Oh y is it to heavy for u? (Laughing)  
  
Shawn: NO!!!!!  
  
Belle: yeah rite. I have some of my weights there, umm and stuff.. (Laughing as she sees Shawn straggling)  
  
Shawn: So ur just gonna stand there and not help me.  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Belle: Hey!!!! Shawn time to get up. First day of skool.  
  
Shawn: (groggy): 5 more mins mom!  
  
Belle walks in Shawn's room. Finding him shirtless.  
  
Belle (getting a pillow from his bed): Stupid I aint ur mama (throwing the pillow and knock Shawn out of bed.  
  
They walk around campus talking about their schedules. When they bumped into Jason.  
  
Shawn: Hey jase. Wassup?  
  
Jason: hey dudes. nothing u?  
  
Shawn: same here  
  
Jason (putting his arms around Belle) : u know Belle u are so pretty, if u wood just act and dress like a girl.  
  
Shawn: see Belle I'm not the only one that thinks so.  
  
Belle (elbowing Jason and taking his hands of her): shut up. that the reason why I don't dress like a girl coz u guys are such pigs.  
  
Jason: Ow. What was that for ?  
  
Belle: that was for putting ur arms around me Loser.  
  
The three went to the café where they saw all there friends: Philip, Chloe, Mimi, Rex, and Cassie. Out of all the girls Belle was the only one that dressed up like a guy.  
  
Belle: hey guys. wassup?  
  
All: nothing  
  
Philip: so how are Mr. and Mrs. Brady doing?  
  
Shawn: what !!!!!????  
  
Philip: c'mon bro u and Belle.  
  
Belle laughs remembering what happen in the morning  
  
Chloe: what's so funny?  
  
Belle (still laughing) oh it's nothing. It's just the fact that Shawn called me Mom..lol  
  
The whole group laughed expected Shawn  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The first month of living together, was the same routine. weekdays school, weekends parties. Shawn bringing home some stupid idiotic girl. Belle didn't mind the fact Shawn brings home new girl every weekend, but it did bother her that every weekend she couldn't sleep because of the noise coming out his room.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Belle was sitting at home on a Friday, studying for her chemistry test on Monday, while partying and having a good time.  
  
Belle: When you mix sulfur and .... DAMMIT !!! why cant I remember the formula.  
  
Rrrrriinnnnggg  
  
Belle jumped at the sound of the phone. She got up and answered it.  
  
Belle: Hello?  
  
Voice: Hello, may I speak with Belle Black please.  
  
Belle: Yes, this is she may I know whose speaking please.  
  
Voice: Belle it's me Jan Spears, your cousin from LA.  
  
Belle: Oh hi. Oh my gosh!!!. So what made you call? I haven't spoken w/ you in like 4 yrs.  
  
Jan: yeah I know. Mom kept me pretty busy with the business.  
  
Belle: oh. By the way how did u get this number? (She asked curiously)  
  
Jan: oh Aunt Marlena gave it to me. Look the reason why I called was because um mom wants me to do some business in Salem. And I was gonna asked aunt Marlena if I could stay at the penthouse but she said her and uncle John were gonna be out of town for the next month for vacation. So I was wondering if..  
  
Belle: Look, Jan I know what your gonna ask me. You don't have too. You're my cousin; of course you can stay, here with me.  
  
Jan: Thanks  
  
Belle: when are you coming by the way? So that I can pick you up from the airport  
  
Jan: Umm, Sunday at noon  
  
Belle: ok see you then  
  
Jan: bye  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Shawn: hey Belle do you even know how your cousin looks like. (looking around the airport)  
  
Belle: yes I do. And here she comes.  
  
Jan was wearing very short denim skirt, with four inch of heels, and low cut top, that almost made her boobs pop out.  
  
Belle looks besides her and sees Shawn with his jaws open and drooling.  
  
Belle chuckled as Jan approach them. Jan hugged Belle and said  
  
Jan: OMG!! You OMG !!  
  
Belle: well I can say the same for you.  
  
Jan notices Shawn just standing there.  
  
Jan: hey Belle what happened to your boyfriend. He looks as if he just got hit in the head  
  
Belle nudges Shawn: Jan this is my BEST friend Shawn , Shawn this is Jan my cousin.  
  
Jan: Oh nice to meet you Shawn. ( putting out her hand for a handshake.)  
  
Shawn: Uh huh. (Shawn said speechless)  
  
Belle: Sorry his usually not like this. (She gives Shawn a smack in the head)  
  
Shawn: Hey what was that for? ( rubbing his head)  
  
Belle: For being a dumb ass  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Belle: This is home sweet home. (Opening the door to the apartment)  
  
Jan: Wow!! This is looks so cozy. And I cant believe you guys aren't together.  
  
Belle and Shawn: yeah. Yeah we get to it.  
  
Belle: come on I'll show u to your room (leading Jan to the guest bedroom)  
  
Jan: This looks um , um great ( finding the word to described the room that was not her taste)  
  
~*~*~*  
  
After dinner  
  
Jan was taking a bath, while Shawn and Belle talked in the living room.  
  
Shawn: c'mon belle cant you help me get to together w/ your cousin.  
  
Belle: NO! I don't want you hurting her and go on to your playboy ways.  
  
Shawn: Belle with her it's different I feel ..  
  
Belle: Feeling in love?????  
  
Shawn: yeah.. It not like the other girls I have been with.  
  
Belle: Shawn you say that about every girl you have been with.  
  
Shawn: But at least I know you approve of her. I want to be with a girl that you approve because I want her to get along with you because you're my best friend.  
  
Belle: Shut up! Your just sayin that because you want to get under her skirt.  
  
Shawn: No Belle that's not the reason. I told because I already know you'd approve of her. The reason why I broke up with the other girls was they were jealous that have you has my best friend.  
  
Belle: Shut up! (Throwing a pillow from the couch)  
  
Shawn (got up from his sit and went over to where Belle was ) PLEASE . ( giving her a puppy eyes and started to tickle her)  
  
Belle (giggling): Ok but if you her hurt you'll have to answer to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jan: So this is the famous Salem Place  
  
Belle: yep. Um Jan I was wondering if you had a boyfriend .Coz if you don't I could set you up with a couple of my guy friends.  
  
Jan: Look Belle if you're trying to set me up with Shawn. He's not my type ok.  
  
Belle: look Jan, he really, really likes you ok. He never asked me to help me get a girl before. And he really sweet to women, once you get to know him. He but can be a playboy but from the looks of it he has got it bad for you (chuckling). And if he really likes someone was he would stop being such a jerk.  
  
Jan: well.. He is kind of cute.  
  
As if on cue Shawn walks up to the both of them.  
  
Shawn: hey ladies  
  
Belle: oh hi Shawn, we were just talking about you.  
  
Shawn: oh I hope nothing bad  
  
Jan: belle was just telling me how sweet you can be.  
  
Shawn just gave a grin at Belle and look to give them time only  
  
Belle: sorry to say this cous. I have to go um, um study. I have um a test tomorrow. Can Shawn be your tour guide? And anyways his a lot stronger than me if you goin' he can carry all your bags.  
  
Jan: yeah sure . I guess  
  
Belle: bye you guys have fun ( walking of)]  
  
Jan and Shawn: bye  
  
Shawn : can you just hold on a sec I have to tell Belle something.  
  
Jan: ok  
  
Shawn runs after Belle  
  
Shawn: BELLE!!  
  
Belle: what do u want now?  
  
Shawn : I just wanted to thank you and to say that I owe you big time.  
  
Belle : your welcome and yes you do .. I will think of how you can repay later.  
  
Two weeks later..  
  
Shawn and Jan were sitting on the couch making out when suddenly Belle comes in walking in through the door.  
  
Belle: Argh I hate my life.  
  
But Shawn and Jan just continuing making out.  
  
Belle was getting annoyed she noticed that every since Jan came into Shawn life. He seem like he didn't care about her anymore. She was happy that Shawn was happy but they don't talk as much anymore as they use too.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Belle opened the door. It was Chloe.  
  
Chloe: Hey. What's up?  
  
Belle: Nothing much.  
  
Chloe: c'mon Belle I know that look. Something bothering you.  
  
Belle: well at least you noticed.  
  
Chloe: what do you mean?  
  
Belle: it's nothing  
  
Chloe: Come on belle please tell me  
  
Belle: I thought he could tell that something was wrong with me but now that SHE came here. He doesn't even care.  
  
Chloe: Belle are you jealous??  
  
Belle: No!!!!  
  
Chloe: yes you are your blushing. Look Belle I you like him and I know likes you too and I mean as more than friends.  
  
Belle: So what can I do? He's so in love with Jan.  
  
Chloe: I'm sorry but I think your cousin is little slut ok. And as what we're gonna do.  
  
Next Day (Belle's B-day)  
  
Mimi, Chloe, Cassie and Belle went on shopping spree  
  
Belle: Look I don't want to do this  
  
Cassie: Belle the way to look if u want get Shawn to look like a girl.  
  
Belle: I don't want to break him and Jan up  
  
Mimi: Belle your not gonna doing anything he will come to you don't worry  
  
Chloe: As I said last night none of us really like your cousin. So don't worry.  
  
Mimi: anyways we got you a date for your b-day. So it will make Shawn very jealous.  
  
Belle: Um who's said anything about a date? And w/ whom any I ask.  
  
Chloe: You know Kevin Lambert . that hottie in lit class.  
  
Cassie: who his so fine!! HMM. It turns out he like you and so yeah.  
  
Chloe: First of all we have to do something with does old jean and plaid shirt. Something more girlish.  
  
Belle groans as they went into a store.  
  
Mimi squeals: Look, this would look so good on Belle. (holding up gold halter top with matching pants.)  
  
Cassie: No, this dress would saw her long legs. (Holding a thin spaghetti strap knee high baby blue dress.)  
  
By the end of their shopping spree Belle bought the stuff that Mimi and Cassie held up earlier and a couple more skirts and top with half a dozen pairs of shoes.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That evening  
  
Jan: Baby I know you're a good artist. I've seen the sketches you made of my cousin Belle. Why can't you sketch me (she whined)?  
  
Shawn: I just do it when I 'm bored and that sketch of Belle is for her b- day. I think she thinks I forgot her b-day but I didn't.  
  
Jan: Please (she him her best puppy eyes)  
  
Before he could respond there was knock at the door.  
  
Shawn: I'll be right back (he said standing to answer the door.)  
  
Shawn opens the door to find Kevin Lambert standing there with a smile from ear to ear and 12 red rose in hand  
  
Kevin: Hey Shawn, is Belle ready?  
  
Shawn: Huh? What are you talking about?  
  
Kevin: May I come in?  
  
Shawn: Yeah sure (letting him in the apartment)  
  
Kevin: Oh I thought you'd know. I'm taking Belle out on a date for her b- day.  
  
Shawn: (chuckling) Belle???? Yeah right.  
  
Belle: Why Shawn it is hard to believe that I could get a date??? (Coming into the living room)  
  
She was wearing the gold halter-top with the matching pants and shoes  
  
Shawn was in awe at what he saw in front of him. But then was pulled out of it when he felt Jan's arms around his middle.  
  
Kevin: Are you ready to go?  
  
Belle (totally ignoring Shawn): Yes, can we leave I don't want my night with you to be.  
  
*~*~*~*~ On the Date .*~*~*~*~  
  
Kevin: So Belle what do you do for fun?  
  
Belle: Oh nothing really just go hang out with friends. Ooo and I especially love to read and sketch thing here and there. How about you?  
  
Kevin: Oh man love to water ski and play little b-ball you know.  
  
Belle (thinking about Shawn) : Oh you're just like Shawn. He loves to play sports.  
  
Kevin (disappointed) : Oh.  
  
Belle: I love the flowers you gave me they were beautiful.  
  
Kevin ( taking Belle's hand across the table) Not as lovely as you look tonight . Nothing can compare to your beauty.  
  
Belle: (blushing) Thank you I think.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile in the apartment*~*~*~*~  
  
Shawn ( Pacing about the living room) They should be home by now.  
  
Jan: You baby my cousin is a big girl she can take care of herself. ( Placing her hand on his shoulder for support)  
  
Shawn ( pulling away from Jan's grasped): I know but his a F**kin player and I don't to see her get hurt. I swear to God if he messes with her. I could kill Him.  
  
Jan: Shawn baby calm down. She can take care of herself.  
  
Just then the door front door opened.  
  
Belle: Thank you I had a very nice night. And I couldn't think of any other person to celebrate my birthday with. (Kisses Kevin on the cheek)  
  
Kevin: Well I had a wonderful time and I hope we do it some other time.  
  
Belle: I hope so too. Well good night  
  
Kevin: Good night.  
  
Shawn: Belle do you even know what time it is?  
  
Belle: Wow!!! Shawn you actually cared about me. ( she sarcastically). Why do you even care? I don't tell you want to do with your life. So why don't you just do what you have been doing for the last couple of weeks. (she said with anger and storming off into her room.)  
  
As she walked in her room she saw a sketch of her and Shawn together in the park when they were 5 years old.  
  
Belle: Oh Shawn you, remember.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Next Morning .  
  
In the dining room Shawn sipping his coffee while Belle on the other side of the table reading the newspaper.  
  
Shawn( clearing him throat): ahem. Belle um .um I'm sorry the way I acted last night. I just don't want to see you get hurt.  
  
Belle: I'm sorry too for bursting out like that.  
  
Shawn: No it's ok I had no right to get mad at you. You can take care of yourself. I just can't stand to see you go out with that stupid player Kevin.  
  
Belle ( laughing) : ha ha ha. Don't say that you and Kevin have more things in common than you think.  
  
Shawn: oh like what?  
  
Belle: Oh umm let's see you both like the same sports um your both players if you know what I mean.  
  
Shawn (trying to defend himself) : hey he's a bigger player than I am. And by the way why did you go out with him?  
  
Belle: Because Chloe and Mimi and Cassie set me up with him. And I Know that you would not want to do our tradition of just the two of us going out while Jan is here.  
  
Shawn: Belle that's not true if you just asked me, we could have gone out.  
  
Belle: Yeah but with Jan being there.  
  
Shawn: Yeah I guess your right. I'm sorry that haven't been much of a friend to you lately. How about this. Jan is going to do some business stuff today. Why do you and I go watch a movie or something and just chill.  
  
Belle: umm . I guess.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day. at Salem Place  
  
Shawn could not help but stare at Belle when she wasn't looking or so he thought. Belle was wearing yellow tube top with tight blue jeans that showed off her ass. Shawn had to control himself if not giving them a pinch. He also noticed that guys in Salem Place were checking her out. He did not like the look they were giving her; all he wanted to do was punch their lights out. Belle felt confident in what she was wearing and it was getting his attention. She could sense that he was getting anger with the guys that were checking out.  
  
Belle: Shawn so what movie do you want to see?  
  
Shawn : um how about Terminator 3.  
  
Belle: sounds cool  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Inside the theatre.  
  
Belle: So how are you and Jan getting along?  
  
Shawn: oh we're doing great ( thinking : but she's not you.) Why are you asking?  
  
Belle: Oh I'm just wondering because you haven't spent that much time with the gang anymore and you know I'm just wondering if you and her were serious.  
  
Shawn: Oh . we aren't that serious you know. It's just the relationship is new and stuff. Let's get off the topic about me. How is my Bestest friend in the whole wide world doin'? I haven't seen you much lately?  
  
Belle: Well who fault is that?  
  
Shawn: I'm so sorry for nothing being there and spending with you on your birthday.  
  
Belle: it's ok I'll let this year pass but you owe me big next year. By the way I thought you forgot my birthday but you didn't so I'm cool with that. Thanks for the present.  
  
Shawn: It was nothing I just was doodling and you know I thought it would be a good present coz I'm the one who made it and it's comes from the heart.  
  
Man: Can you two shut the hell up!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They were quiet for the rest of the movie. There were moments that Belle would jump and Shawn was there, he put his arms around here very protectedly. He would stare at her through the darkness of the movie theatre. The light that came out of the screen would make her blue eyes shine. He had to control himself from not wanting to kiss those luscious lips of hers.  
  
Shawn (thinking) : Dude what the hell is goin on here. Belle is your best friend and your going out with her cousin Jan, the one she helped you get. Belle is your best friend. But is SO HOT. I want her. I need her. Dude, who do you want and need? Belle.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was the day after Shawn and Belle went to the movies. All Belle could think about was his arms around hers. He did not let go of her even outside the theatre. Those strong arm she felt like know one could hurt her while she was in his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the living room.  
  
Jan: Shawn baby what do you think of a blue board for the ad. Hello Shawn????!!! Earth to Shawn!  
  
Shawn was in deep thoughts on how he felt for Belle when all the sudden he heard his name being call: huh????  
  
Jan: where were you just now I have been trying to get you attention for the past 10 mins.  
  
Shawn: I'm sorry babe I was just think of stuff.  
  
Belle walked past the room into the kitchen.  
  
Shawn: can you wait for a sec.( pushing Jan off of him)  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Kitchen Belle was making herself a sandwich. Shawn walks in on Belle while she was bending down to get something in the down shelf of the fridge. Belle was wearing very short shorts that gave Shawn a nice view of her ass. Unconsciously Shawn was drooling (lol). Belle turns around seeing Shawn drool made her chuckle.  
  
Belle( still giggling): Hey Shawn make sure don't make a mess over there.  
  
Shawn (snaps out of his la la land): Uh umm..I just wanted to say that I had a go-good time yesterday.  
  
Belle: don't we always  
  
Shawn: yeah we do. Um will you excuse me? I'm kinda thirsty.  
  
Belle moves out of the way while get a bottle of water in the fridge. But as they move, their bodies touched and both felt a sparked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Salem Place  
  
Jan: Shawn baby um I have to go back to LA coz my mom wants me back there and it gives me an opportunity to ask her if I can move to the Salem office so that I will be closer to you. I will gone for two weeks tops. Aw I'm gonna miss you so much. Baby.  
  
Shawn: I'm gonna miss you to. When are you goin' (trying to sound heartbroken)  
  
Jan: I'm leaving tomorrow.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
At the Airport  
  
Jan: Bye Baby. I'll miss you. (giving Shawn a passionate kiss).  
  
Shawn (giving Jan a peck on the cheek): Bye! Have a good trip. I'll call you later  
  
Jan (to Shawn) you better. ( to Belle) Take care of him if goes backs to his player ways give me a call ok.  
  
Belle (Nervously): Yeah sure, bye.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
At Home  
  
Shawn: so what do you have plan tonight?  
  
Belle: well I'm gonna go out with Kevin.  
  
Shawn: oh that great. Wanna watch TV?  
  
Belle (Putting her head on his shoulder): Yeah I miss us just watching TV.  
  
.Minutes Later  
  
Shawn was staring at Belle. Belle looks up to at him. They stared at one another for what seems like for forever. Shawn could not control his urge to kiss her. He slowly leans down to her waiting lips. The kiss was soft and precious. It was different from they kisses either one of them shared with different people. They pulled apart and just stared at one other. None of them said anything for the rest of the time Belle got ready for her date with Kevin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE DATE  
  
Belle was wearing a baby pink halter-top with hip hugger jeans. Kevin was stunned at the site he saw in front of him. Shawn was not pleased when he saw Kevin. Kevin had the look of his 'game' face meaning, he was gonna get laid tonight no matter what.  
  
In the Car.  
  
Kevin: so where do you what to go tonight?  
  
Belle: I don't know. I feel like dancing. Can we go to Fridayz nightclub?  
  
Kevin: Yeah sure.  
  
They were bumpin and grindin. It was so hot that you thought that the fire alarm would go off. Kevin was touchin' Belle in ways that made her feel uncomfortable. But Belle thought it would be ok as long as he doesn't touch her there. A couple hours later.  
  
Kevin: hey Belle you want to go somewhere else?  
  
Belle: Ummm.  
  
Before Belle could give an answer Kevin pulled her toward the exit.  
  
They got in the car and drove off to a secluded to place. When they got to a place that looked like the middle of nowhere. Kevin stopped the car and went over and leaned over and started kissing Belle.  
  
Belle( pushing Kevin away) yelled : WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!!!!!!!!  
  
Kevin ( Leaning forward toward her again attacking her neck)mumble: Baby I know you what this too. I felt the Vibe while your body was brushing up against mine. (as he brushed his hand on her chest)  
  
Kevin pinned Belle between the car door and himself. He kissed her lips with such a force that he bit her lip.  
  
Belle ( trying to push him off her) : SON OF A B*TCH GET OF ME !!!!!!!!!!  
  
With that she kicked him in the balls. While was injured Belle managed to get out of the car. And run as far way as possible to the car. Belle ran till she found a Seven Eleven. From there she called the only person she could think of.  
  
Belle (sobbing) : Hello????  
  
Voice: Belle??? Is that you?  
  
Belle ( still sobbing): please pick me up?  
  
Voice: where are you?  
  
Belle: Seven Eleven on Cook and Storms street.  
  
Voice: ok. Be there in 5 minutes  
  
Belle: Please Hurrry.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Belle was waiting for the person to pick her up. But was terrified that Kevin was on her tail. The store clerk was nice enough to see her in distress to give something to drinks. She was getting anxious that Person would not show up because of his busy life, but all of a sudden she hear the bell on the door ring. She looked at who it was and she immediately run to the man's waiting arms.  
  
Belle: (crying) Shawn. He attacked me! (Burying her face into his chest)  
  
Shawn( stroking her golden hair) : Shhhh.. It 's ok .Your ok and I'm here that dam bastard it's gonna do any thing to you. Come let's go home.  
  
*~*~*  
  
In their apartment..  
  
Shawn: um you don't you go to your room and get changed and I'm bring you a piece of chocolate cake (a/n : mouth watering. thinking of chocolate cake and Shawn at the same time..lol) and a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
Belle: Ok  
  
Belle went into her room and changed into a linger that Mimi had given her for her birthday. She was about to get into bed and turn on her TV when she door a knock on her door.  
  
Belle: Come in  
  
Shawn: How you feeling?  
  
Belle: a little bit better now that I'm home.  
  
Shawn: Here's some hot cocoa and cake.  
  
Belle: Thanks, Shawn.  
  
Shawn: No problem.  
  
Belle: No I mean for being there when I need you.  
  
Shawn: Belle what type of a best friend would I be if I wasn't there when you need me? Huh?  
  
Belle at this point was crying . Shawn goes and knelt on the floor beside her bed And takes Belle's face and in his hand and he wiped the tears that were coming down her face. Belle looks up at Shawn's eyes and lean to kiss his lips. The kiss grew more intense, Shawn got up from the floor to Belle's bed without breaking the kiss . Belle moaned in his mouth.  
  
Belle ( breaking the kiss) : Shawn, make love to me. I want you and only you.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Shawn: Belle, are you sure ?  
  
Belle: (moans) uh huh. I want you and only you. Now Please.  
  
Shawn kissed Belle with all the passion he had. His hand roamed her body touching and teasing it. Belle's body was filled with passion. Her fingers scratched his back. Shawn slowly takes off Belle's bra. With her breast exposed, Shawn looked at Belle's eyes that were filled love for permission, then slowly he put her left breast in his mouth, while his right hand played with her right breast. Belle moaned at Shawn actions. Belle got the strength to lift Shawn's head from her breast, to looked at his eyes that were filled with love and something wild. She brought her lips to meet his. Belle without breaking the kiss pushed Shawn off her, so that she could be at top. Belle breaks the kiss and slowly works her way down his toned body, when she got to the top of his jeans slowly undone them. She slowly pulled down his pants. Before she could pull them all the way down pull her down to him his kiss. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear.  
  
Shawn: I need you.  
  
Shawn took the top position again, he work is way down her body when his reached his destination. He pull her panties out of the way slowly, started kissing her inner thighs. Belle Moan and yelled his name. Shawn repositioned himself and slowly entered her. When he was entering her body he whispered.  
  
Shawn: I love you Isabella.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Morning  
  
Belle wakes you to find no one beside her.  
  
Belle: I cant believe this. Shawn just used me coz Jan's not here. ( she started to sob at the realization he had just used her.) Oh and he didn't want to see me hurt. Ha. Belle you're so stupid you know that( she was talking to herself).  
  
Just then she heard the front door open. Belle laid in bed just crying with her back to her door. Shawn opens the door to her room with breakfast at hand.  
  
Shawn: hey sleepy head.  
  
Belle: GET OUT!!!!  
  
Shawn: What's wrong Belle?( concerned)  
  
Belle: F*ck Shawn Brady for using me like that (Sobbing). I thought you didn't what to see me get hurt. But you already have. You stupid SOB.  
  
Shawn (Calmly) : Belle? What are you talking about?  
  
Belle (still angry): Don't play stupid with me Brady! You just used me coz Jan isn't around.  
  
Shawn: Why on earth would you think that?  
  
Belle: Coz you left me.  
  
Shawn: Belle I left because I wanted to get you some breakfast. I attempted to make breakfast but it burnt so I went to the Pub to get us food. See. ( showing her the bag with the food inside).He put the food on the side table  
  
Shawn moves closer to the bed and slowly gets in it. He took belle's face in his hand and wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
  
Shawn: I sorry that I got you worried. I would never use you. You hear me and I meant every word I said last night. I love you  
  
Belle: I'm sorry that I over acted. I love you more than you know.  
  
Shawn brushes his lips against her. He toyed with her lips. One peck here and another there. Belle was not amazed with the game. She pulled him down toward her body and the next thing was that they were making love again. But the time they finished it was almost mid day.  
  
Shawn(out of breathe: ) That was amazing more incredible than the first.  
  
Belle ( teasing) well you were bad yourself.  
  
They lay in bed in each others arms, to what seem like eternity. The phone interrupted their time of reflection.  
  
RING RING !!!!. the phone went. Shawn rolled over and answered the phone.  
  
Shawn: Hello?  
  
Voice: Did I wake you?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Shawn: Hi Jan (getting uncomfortable) How was your flight? ( looking at Belle, giving her a help me look)  
  
Jan: it was ok, I guess. But I missed you so much.  
  
Shawn: I missed you too ( hoping he was convincing)  
  
Jan: so what did you do on your first night without me?  
  
Shawn: oh me and belle just spent sometime together ( he wasn't lying)  
  
Jan( being very nosy): what you guys do?  
  
Shawn: um just talked and um um watched TV. Why are you asking all these question?  
  
Jan: Well Shawn I know you tend to play the field so I was just making sure that you behaved. Now give the phone to Belle. I love baby.  
  
Shawn did not say I love you back and just gave the phone to belle.  
  
Belle: Hello?  
  
Jan: Hi cousin, can do me a favor?  
  
Before she could answer she giggled a little bit because Shawn was leaving her neck soft kisses that tickled her.  
  
Belle: Sorry, what were you saying ( pushing Shawn away)  
  
Jan: I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Shawn?  
  
Belle: Yeah sure.  
  
Jan: Thanks belle. Look I have to go. Have to run to the office. Ok bye  
  
Belle: Bye. (hanging up the phone and then turning to Shawn). Shawn!!!! Jan just ask me to keep and eye on you.  
  
Shawn: Oh really. So what are you gonna do to me if I don't behave.  
  
Belle slowly leans down to meet his lips but before her lips touch his, she got up and put on her robe. She took the bag that was containing their breakfast and went out the door.  
  
Shawn(disappointed): Belle you're such tease !!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day.  
  
Shawn and Belle went out to go watch a movie. While waiting in the line, 'the gang' (Philip, Chloe, Rex, Mimi, and Cassie) was too waiting in the line. Shawn and Belle were just a few people had of the gang. Chloe looks straight and ahead and sees a guy with Belle. She couldn't see his face because someone was blocking him.  
  
Chloe: Hey guys look there's Belle with a guy. I know it's not Kevin but who.  
  
Rex: Hey man that's Shawn.  
  
Philip: No, that can't be. Shawn has a girlfriend remember.  
  
Cassie: Maybe there here just as friends.  
  
Philip: Yeah I'm sure.(seeing Shawn kiss Belle passionately )  
  
The Girls: You go Belle!!!  
  
The guys: What!!!! Are you gals talking about?  
  
Mimi: Look, guys it would be stupid of you not to see that Belle has a thing for Shawn and vise versa. We just helped Belle. A little bit. You know how to dress and put on make up and stuff.  
  
Rex: Yeah I guess you're right. They do seem to like each other.  
  
Mimi: what to go say hi to them?  
  
Chloe: yeah and tell them their busted. Ha Ha  
  
All of them went over to where Shawn and Belle were. all cleared their throats to interrupt the couple making out session. Shawn and Belle pulled a part. Belle wiped the lipstick off Shawn's lips.  
  
Shawn: Hi, guys.(somewhat uncomfortable) What movie are you planning to watch?  
  
Philip: We should say the same to both of you. What are you doing here?  
  
Belle: um we're to watch um Matrix Revolution.  
  
Chloe (Trying to hide her laughter): OH I suppose as friend??/huh?????  
  
Shawn: Um (long silence)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Shawn: Yeah we are on a date. Do you have a problem?  
  
Chloe: Don't you have a girlfriend Shawn? Jan?  
  
Interrupted by the movie clerk.  
  
Clerk: May I help you sir.  
  
Shawn: Um two tickets to um Matrix.  
  
Clerk : that would be $ 14.50 please. Thank you. Enjoy the movie.  
  
Shawn and Belle went into the darken theater. They found a seat in the back of the cinema.  
  
Belle: So Shawn when are you planning to tell my cousin Jan???  
  
Shawn: Belle don't rush me please.  
  
Belle: ok Fine.  
  
There they sat actually watching the movie, because it was so good.  
  
After the movie, Shawn takes Belle to his favorite place. Lookout Point.  
  
Belle: Shawn, this place is so beautiful! How did you find this place?  
  
Shawn: I found it when I was cruising around town to think. When I felt like I could turn to anyone even you. No one knows that I come up here. You are the very first person that took up here.  
  
Belle: Oh. So why do think you can never came to me?  
  
Shawn: it's not that I just need time by myself you know.  
  
Belle: yeah I know.  
  
Belle and Shawn were coming back from Lookout Point. Shawn had his arms around belle's waist and was kissing and mumbling things on her Neck. While Belle was trying to open the door. When Belle finally opened the door. Belle immediately pulled away from Shawn's arm, and gasped.  
  
Belle: Shawn Stop!!!  
  
Shawn: Why I never complained when you were doing that to me in the Car.  
  
Belle took Shawn's head made it turn towards the living room. There sat a Very Pissed off Jan.  
  
Jan ( Quickly getting up and in attack mode.. went straight for Belle.) How could you do this to me? Thought I could trust you. ~ SLAP~ ( in the Face). You're the one I trusted to keep him out of trouble. How can you do this to ME???? Your Own Cousin!!!!!!!!!  
  
Belle( Crying : ) I'm sorry Jan . it just sorta happened. I love you.. I never meant to hurt you.  
  
Jan: Yeah right. AND you . ( turning to Shawn.) I don't Even Know what to Say. u know I was Ready to Move in this Crappy little town just to be with you and you do this to ME. I should have Known Once a player always a player. ~Smack~ With her purse.  
  
A few minutes later her mood turned a whole 360.  
  
Jan : Look. I'll stay at a hotel tonight. I want to you think of who want to be with. Coz I understand. She was there and I wasn't and you're a guy u have needs. So I give u time to think. She gives him a Kiss in front of Belle.  
  
Belle runs to her room and Locks it. She Slowly cries behind the door.  
  
Belle (sobbing) I'm so Dumb. I cant Believe I ever thought I loved him. And Believed that he had feels for me. Slowly go to her Bed and hugged her Buddy Bear that Shawn gave her.  
  
Shawn heard what Belle had said to herself. And didn't know what to do. He went to the two people that he thought that understood.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Shawn turned off the engine in the Parking lot of the Salem Cemetary(sp?). He open the doors. HE walked through the Graves of many know people . He stopped In front of two mausoleums.  
  
Shawn: Gran, Gramps. What am I going to do? I don't want to hurt Jan but I also don't want to hurt belle. Please give me a sign. Please!  
  
That Night  
  
Shawn could not bear to face Belle. Therefore, he decided to stay at his parents home.  
  
Shawn's Bedroom  
  
Shawn's Dream  
  
Alice Horton: My dear boy. your gramps and I heard your call for help. Shawn, I tell you to follow your heart. Yes, you might hurt one person in the process of Choosing. However, if you do not you will only hurt yourself. Follow your heart it will lead you to your soul mate.  
  
Tom: Yes, my boy you've always known who your soul mate is. But always to stubborn to admitted. Go to her right now before she leaves you.  
  
They disappears into the fog.  
  
Shawn: (Yelling): Gramps!! GRAN!!!  
  
Shawn wakes up and realizes that it was all a dream. In the back of his mind he knew who they were talking about. Shawn quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
Bo sees his son quickly running down the stairs.  
  
Bo: Son, why are you in such hurry.  
  
Shawn: I have to go  
  
Bo: is the middle of the night where are you going?  
  
Shawn: Somewhere. Bye Dad  
  
Shawn quickly gets out the door and into his car.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Shawn sped down the streets of Salem towards, the Salem Inn.  
  
Clerk: Yes may I help you sir?  
  
Shawn: Yes will you please tell me what room Jan Spears is staying?  
  
Clerk: Certainly. (Look down at the paper). Um Room 66  
  
Shawn: Thank you, sir.  
  
Shawn quickly run to the room and knocks on the door softly.  
  
KNOCK Knock  
  
Jan: What to you WANT! It's the Middle of the night.  
  
Shawn: Jan it's me. Shawn  
  
Jan: Hold on . (S softly) I knew you'd choose me over my So could cousin. She opens the door . Hi Shawn. (Seductively). So have you made your decision yet?  
  
Shawn: Yes I have. Look Jan-  
  
He was interrupted by Jan's lips on his. Jan tries to deepen the kiss by trying to force her tongue into his. But he would allow her. Shawn Pushes Jan away and wipes his lips.  
  
Shawn: Look Jan. I made decision. I came here to tell you that. Umm. I just wanted to tell you not to move here. If you think, Salem is a crappy town. I love Salem and I don't love you. I thought I did, but you when you we gone I was really happy. I had fun and all. I thought I had something with you. But if you are really what me to choose between you and my BEST FRIEND. I would should Belle. She Would never ask me to do such a thing.  
  
Jan: (very Angry): Get the HELL OUT OF my site.( she Hits him in the arm and pushes him out the door)  
  
Shawn got out the Inn quickly and sped home. He opens the door to the apartment. He walked through the dark hallway, toward Belle's Room. He knocks softly. No answer. He knocked a little louder this time. Still no answer.  
  
Shawn: (softly) Belle????? Come on open up. We need to talk. ( He heard nothing) he tried to open the door but it was locked. He realized Belle probably went to her parents house.  
  
HE Drove to the penthouse. he rung the bell a couple of times and decided she probably went somewhere else. He drove to Brady's Loft. He knocked on the door. A minute later Brady opened the door with a fuming expression on his face.  
  
Brady: What do you want? It's 2 o'clock in the morning.  
  
Shawn: Brady. I know Belle is her. Can I please talk to her?  
  
Brady: Look Shawn she doesn't want to talk to you right now ok  
  
Shawn: Brady this is really important. Can you please just give me 5 mins Pleasse.  
  
Brady: Can you just leave her alone for now.  
  
Brady closes the door on Shawn's Face.  
  
In the Loft  
  
Brady: that was Shawn. He wanted to talk to you but I told him want you wanted me to say to him.  
  
Belle: thanks Brady.  
  
Shawn thought that he had his opportunity. He went to Lookout Point. To think  
  
Shawn stayed up all time thinking about why he never realized that Belle was HIS. And how stupid of him going to Jan first rather than Belle.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Belle left Brady's place in hurry. After Shawn stopped by earlier, she has tried to sleep but in the end just tossed and turned on Brady's Couch. She Left a note on the kitchen counter and was on her way home. She opened the door to the apartment called out.  
  
Belle: SHAWN !!!!!????  
  
No answer she dropped her bag on the floor and went to check his room. She knocked softly.  
  
Belle: Shawn please open the door when need to talk.  
  
No answer. She opens the door, he wasn't in his room. She quickly room out the apartment to the University dorm. She knew that if he wasn't in the apartment. He would be in Rex and Philip's dorm. When she got there, Philip said Shawn never came to the dorm. Belle was getting worried. There was one more place to look. She went to the Brady's house in tears. Belle knocks on the door.  
  
Belle: Good morning, Hope.  
  
Hope: Morning Sweetie, What is the matter?  
  
Belle: Is Shawn here?  
  
Hope: Umm. no sweetie, But if you want to talk about want my son has done again, come in. (putting her arm around Belle)  
  
Hope: why don't you sit down and I get you a cup of coffee.  
  
Belle: ok (sobbing)  
  
Hope( coming back in the living room) So what trouble has my son caused now?  
  
Belle: Umm .. You see Jan wanted him to chose between her and me and he said he was gonna think about it. So I decided to make that decision for him. I went to Brady's house to spend the night and he came after me. but I didn't what to talk to him. And I don't know where he is.  
  
Hope: Oh don't worry about him sweetie. He just needs sometime alone to think.  
  
Then it hit Belle to where Shawn might be.  
  
Belle: thanks Hope, um I need to get going.  
  
Hope: ok well bye.  
  
*~*~*~ Lookout Point*~*~*~*  
  
Shawn: Oh Gran what am I going to do. I have been so stupid. I Want and Need her in my life.  
  
(From behind him) Belle: So you want and need me eh?  
  
Shawn turned around and was speechless. Belle looked tired as if she hasn't gotta any sleep, which was true . but to Shawn she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.  
  
Shawn: Look Belle I'm so sorry for acting like an idiot all these years.  
  
Belle: Look Shawn. It's ok.  
  
Shawn: I should have realized that when a girlfriend asked me to choose between you or her I always chose. I realized that my heart was longing for you. I love you.  
  
Belle: I love you too, you don't know how much.  
  
With that, they kissed passionately. As the sun was rising...  
  
THE END 


End file.
